


The Hunter and the Prey

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [71]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Photomanip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After I finished the manip I had to write an almost drabble to, the picture talked to me, so I have to :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter and the Prey

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/hunterandtheprey.png.html)


End file.
